Children of the Future
by Flowerheart7901
Summary: After the defeat of Salem, the cast of RWBY think they are in the clear. That is, until children show up, bringing a bigger fight to them. Time-Travel!AU
1. Meet the Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Children**

* * *

Team RWBY, Team CFVY, Team JNR, and Sun and Neptune along with Oscar and Qrow sat around the common area of Team RWBY's room chatting.

"Wow. Glinda did a good job fixing Beacon up. It looks like it did before the Fall." Ruby exclaimed.

"Well don't forget. It's not completely the same." Jaune sighed.

Everyone else sighed, remembering happy times when Pyrrha was still with them.

"But sadly, Cinder is still out there." Ruby angrily said.

Yang put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Don't worry sis. We will get her. We managed to kill Salem so how hard can killing Cinder be?"

All of a sudden, a yellow portal ripped open in the middle of the common room. Everyone grabbed their weapons in preparation. Out of the portal walked a girl.

She was about fifteen years old with long black hair similar to Yang's and yellow eyes. She wore skinny jeans, black combat boots, a yellow t-shirt and what looked to be Yang's scarf tied around her waist. She also had what looked to be a modified version of Ember Celica on her arms. On her head, she sported a pair of golden cat ears.

All of a sudden, three little girls tumbled out of the portal along with an older women who looked to be in her early thirties, unconscious. The girls looked about six. They all had rabbit Faunus traits. The woman had long red hair and was dressed in spartan armor but was face down so no one could recognize her. The unnamed girl ran over to the woman.

"Aunt Pyrrha, Aunt Pyrrha are you ok? Oh shit. They are knocked out again. Curse this bad luck."

Several of the group raised their eyebrows at this but before they could say anything, they were interrupted by shouting in the hallway.

The group along with the unnamed girl ran out into the hallway. In the hallway a boy, about sixteen was beating Cardin Winchester while another boy, about fourteen was telling him to stop beating his "father".

The boy who was beating Cardin Winchester had short yellow hair, lilac eyes, he sported a pair of black bear ears on his head. He wore cropped jeans with a pair of black high-tops and wore a black t-shirt. He had a modified version of Gambol Shroud.

The younger boy had short spiky blonde hair. He wore blue jeans with yellow high tops. He had a t-shirt that had what appeared to be Cardin's symbol on it. He also welded a mace.

"Yin. Bro. Stop beating him up. You are going to give Nathan a heart attack." The unnamed girl yelled.

The older boy, now known as Yin, stopped beating Cardin, who whimpered and scampered away, and looked up.

"Sorry Nate. I just hate a bully like him so much. No offense."

Suddenly, farther down the hallway, another portal opened up. Out of this portal spewed a boy the spitting image of Weiss, a girl the spitting image of Ruby, three young boys the spitting image of Blake but with monkey tails, a boy the spitting image of Nora, a girl the spitting image of Ren, a girl the spitting image of Pyrrha, a boy the spitting image of Ozpin, a boy the spitting image of Jaune, a girl the spitting image of Sun with cat ears, and a boy the spitting image of Coco along with a lot of luggage.

Before anyone could process this, a groan was heard from the other room.

"Aunt Pyrrha is waking up!" The first girl exclaimed.

Everyone rushed back into the other room where she and another girl and boy pushed to the front of the group. The woman sat up and looked around.

"Did we make it?" Asked Pyrrha.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

* * *

Jaune promptly fainted. Jaune sat up from the floor.

"Hey guys. I had a wacky dream. Pyrrha was back and a bunch of kids appeared in our room." He said.

"Um. Hi Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Please don't faint again. Please." She pleaded with him.

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?"

"No Jaune. You are not dead."

"Pinch me please. Ow. That hurt Pyrrha. Wait. How are you not dead?"

"It's a long and complicated story."

"Which we will explain now." The first girl announced.

All of a sudden, Jaune looked at Pyrrha and kissed her, hard. A chorus of 'awes' were heard from the entire group. Then Jaune reached out and slapped her.

"Ow. What was that for?" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"That was for going off and dying on me." Was Jaune's response.

But before the mystery girl could continue, Ozpin barged into the room with Cardin in tow.

"What the hell is going on in..." he paused mid-sentence for he had spotted Pyrrha. "Ms. Nikos. But this is impossible. You are dead. Ruby saw it herself." He exclaimed shocked.

The mystery girl piped up again "I was about to explain everything so please sit down."

Once everyone was seated she began.

"I am Raven Xiao Long and I, along with all of my companions, Aunt Pyrrha excluded, are your children from the future. Okay. I supposed I should explain more. I am Raven Xiao Long, sister to Yin Xiao Long and Nicco, John, Alex, and Emma Wukong, and daughter of Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. My semblance is portals along with misfortune and I can turn into a bird. All of these I inherited from my grandmother and great-uncle." Qrow smiled meekly at this. Yin stood up next. "I am Yin Xiao Long, brother to Raven Xiao Long and Nicco, John, Alex, and Emma Wukong, and son of Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. My semblance is seismic waves."

Another girl stood up. She is 13, had white hair with red at the tips. One of her eyes is ice blue and the other is silver. She is dressed in a dress much like Ruby's, except it is white. She also wore a white cloak and had white heels. She wielded a modified version of Myrtenaster.

"My name is Summer Schnee-Rose, sister to Mark Schnee-Rose and daughter of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. My semblance is glyphs."

"Ruby and I have children!" Weiss yelled.

"Aw. My sis melted the Ice Queen's cold heart." Yang teased.

"Yang, give me one reason not to punch you in the face."

"Children, quit fooling around." Scolded Ozpin.

This shut Yang and Weiss up. Another of the children stepped up to introduce himself. He was 18, the oldest so far, and had scraggly white hair with red streaks. He had one ice blue eye and one silver eye and was missing his left arm. He had white jeans with red high-top, a white t-shirt and a red bomber jacket with a shorter version of Ruby's cape. He wielded a white, modified version of Crescent Rose.

"I am Mark Schnee-Rose, sister to Summer Schnee-Rose, and son to Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. My semblance is speed."

"Just like his momma." Ruby cooed.

The girl who ran to check on Pyrrha came foreword. She is twelve years old. She was dressed much the same as the spartan with the only difference being her color was blue not red. She had long blond hair with blue eyes. She wielded Crocea Mors in shield format and Milo.

"My name is Heather Arc, sister to Henry Arc and daughter to Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc."

Jaune gasped at this information and looked at Pyrrha who blushed.

"My semblance is polarity."

After finishing, she ran to Jaune and jumped into his arms. Jaune was shocked at first but then smiled as he hugged the girl he just learned was his daughter. Next, the boy who also came to check on Pyrrha came forward. He is sixteen years old and wore blue jeans and yellow high-tops. He had on an red t-shirt underneath armor. He had neatly combed, red hair with green eyes and wielded Crocea Mors in sword format and Akouo.

"My name is Henry Arc, brother to Heather Arc, and son to Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. My semblance is aura amplification."

Next the boy who was protesting when Yin beat up Cardin stood up.

"My name is Nathen Winchester, son of Cardin Winchester and Nebula Violette. My semblance is strength."

"Who is Nebula Violette?" Cardin whispered to Pyrrha.

"She participated in the Vytal Festival" was Pyrrha's response.

Another boy stood up. He is fifteen with piercing green eyes. He had short, spiky green hair. He wore jeans with green high-tops, a green t-shirt with a black bomber jacket and had a belt with a stopwatch. He wielded a war hammer.

"I am Peter Ozpin, son of Ozpin and Glinda Goodwitch."

At this, Ozpin gasped and blushed.

"My semblance is time dilation."

Another boy stood up. He was eleven. He had turquoise eyes and long red hair. He wore jeans, pink high-tops and a white shirt with a heart cut-out. He also had a navy blue bomber jacket. He wielded several pairs of throwing knives he kept in a pouch on his belt.

"My name is Sam Lie, sister to Lily Lie, and son to Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren."

Nora and Ren looked at each other and both blushed.

"My semblance is electricity channeling."

Another girl stood up. She was thirteen. She had magenta eyes and short black hair with a magenta streak. She wore a black skirt, green t-shirt, and green combat boots. She also had a black bomber jacket and black fingerless gloves. She wielded two pistols with grappling hooks.

"My name is Lily Lie, sister to Sam Lie, and daughter to Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. My semblance is force field creation."

The monkey triplets stood up. They were five with short black hair and yellow eyes. They all wore jeans with a t-shirt and high-tops, the only difference being the color. One boy had a blue shirt and high-tops. Another boy had a green shirt and high-tops. The third boy had a yellow shirt and high-tops. They all wielded katanas.

"We are Nicco, John, and Alex Wukong, brothers to Emma Wukong and Raven and Yin Xiao Long, and sons of Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong. We all have similar semblances. Nicco's is earth bending, John's is water bending, and Alex's is fire bending."

The girl with cat ears stood up. She was seventeen with long blonde hair and black cat ears. She wore jeans with white high-tops and a yellow shirt with a white vest. She wielded a pair of nunchucks.

"My name is Emma Wukong, sister to Nicco, John, and Alex Wukong and Raven and Yin Xiao Long, daughter of Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong. My semblance is air bending."

Another boy came forward. He was fourteen. He had messy, short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a stylish brown top with jeans and a gold belt around his waist. He also wore brown boots. He wielded a fire torch.

"My name is Tyrian Adel, son of Coco Adel and Fox Alistair. My semblance is flight."

Coco blushed at this information.

Finally, the three rabbit triplets stepped foreword. They were six and, like the monkey triplets, were all dressed the same with color variations. They all had long brown hair. Two of the girls had rabbit ears and the other had a rabbit tail. They all wore a long-sleeved shirt with jeans and combat boots. The first girl had a brown shirt and boots, another had a yellow shirt and boots, and the third girl had a green shirt and boots. One girl wielded a long sword, another had a sword and shield, and the third had a grenade launcher.

"We are Sydney, Sofia, and Sarah Daichi, daughters of Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Our semblances are mimicry."

The three girls ran and jumped in Velvet's arms, who hugged them, smiling.

Raven started to speak, but Pyrrha stopped her.

"Raven, let me explain. You just came from the future and told all of my friends that these kids are their children. Some of their parents aren't even together."

She winked at Ruby and Weiss, the latter of whom, groaned.

"That is insane, even more insane then me coming back from the dead. And besides, they trust me. They just met you."

Raven seemed to accept this explanation and sat down.

Pyrrha turned to the group.

"Okay. I am sure you all have a lot of questions..."

"Yeah. Like how the hell are you here! I saw you die!" Was Ruby's response.

Pyrrha chuckled.

"Ok. So in the future, all of you go and confront Cinder, who is weakened. Jaune goes and fights her, still furious at her for my death."

She glances at Jaune, who still has a shocked expression on his face.

"He ends up killing her and the last thing she is thinking is the pain she caused him by killing me. This leads to me being resurrected and becoming the new fall maiden."

She makes a little fireball in her hand in order to prove her point.

"Jaune proposes to me on the spot."

Yang speaks up next. "But why are you all here? It doesn't look like you traveled here on accident."

Pyrrha sighs at this.

"So Raven told you she got her powers from Qrow and your mother, Yang. That is true, though her portals work differently. Instead of creating a portal to someone she bounded with, she can create portals to any time or place. That is how we got here. As to why we are here, we are here to save humanity. Now, since Cinder was dead it should have been sunshine and rainbows. And it was, for a month. Then the king of the Grimm showed up. He was determined to wipe out humanity. All of you went to war against him. I didn't, dying kinda crushed my desire to fight on the battlefield. Instead, I took care of the children. They all consider me to be their mother. Especially as all of you guys died. After Jaune died, two years ago, I almost committed suicide."

The group gasped at this, thinking of how happy Pyrrha was.

"But I didn't because the children need me. Then, yesterday, I got a call from Ren and Nora. They and Oscar were the only ones alive. They told me to take all the children to the past to stop this because the Grimm King was coming right for the house to kill us. They told me to fire a flare when we all went through and that they would hold him off for as long as they could. I don't know what happened to them." She said, sadly.

"Ok. But now I have some questions to ask you." She says, brightening up quickly. "Like Yang, What happened to your arm?" She says, gesturing to the blonde brawler's metal arm.

"You don't know?" Yang asked confused. "Didn't you come from the future?"

"Well, yeah. But like I said, there was a war going on. We didn't really have time to talk."

"It was cut off by Adam Taurus during the Fall of Beacon." Yang answered bluntly.

Pyrrha nodded.

"Okay. My other question. In the future, I always heard rumors of Ozpin and Oscar being the same person. What happened with that?"

Ozpin and Oscar looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be an interesting story.

"Oscar and I did use to share a body but all that changed when we defeated Salem. The gods came to me and thanked me for accomplishing my mission. They gave me two options, one, I could die now and never regenerate again but Oscar would die as well or two, I could wait until I died naturally, I would go back to my old body and keep my magic but Oscar wouldn't have magic since we didn't share the same body long enough for him to acquire it and he could live a long life. Naturally, I choose the second choice." Ozpin finished.

"Now Ms. Nikos, I give you a choice, I can age you backward so you will be the same age as your friends or you can stay the same age."

Pyrrha took no time in replying.

"Professor Ozpin, I want to be the same age as my friends." She replied.

"Very well."

With a wave of his cane, Pyrrha aged backward until she was nineteen again, like her friends. The kids blinked, amazed at what fourteen years could do to the woman they now considered their mother.

"Now I think that we should talk about this tomorrow. I will give you tonight to catch up. After all, a friend you thought was dead for two years came back from the dead. Glinda and I will talk about getting rooms for you children. Ms. Nikos, you can have your old bed back."

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	3. Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

* * *

Ozpin turned around and walked out of the room, dragging Cardin with him. Before Pyrrha could react, the entirety of Team RWBY, Team JNR (now reunited with the P), and Sun and Neptune jumped on her in a big hug.

"Well, it looks like Team JNPR is back together!" Nora announced excitedly making the entire room burst into laughter.

Raven turned to her great-uncle excitedly.

"Hey Uncle Qrow! Want to go out and fly around Beacon as birds?" She asked.

"It's like you read my mind kid." Qrow told her.

The two turned into birds and flew out the window. Yang turned to the group,

"Well I guess those two will stick together like birds of a feather." Making the entire room groan.

Jaune turned and tapped on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Hey Pyrrha, I have something for you."

Pyrrha followed him to Team JNPR's room with a confused expression on her face. Jaune reached under his bed and pulled out a box. From the box, he grabbed Akouo and a mended Milo and handed them to Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked at him, shocked.

"But Jaune, I told you. I don't fight anymore."

Jaune turned to her.

"I know. And I am not trying to push you to fight. But the world is still crawling with Grimm and a war is coming. You said so yourself. You will need something to protect yourself and the children. And if you ever want to fight again, you have your weapons." Jaune assured her. "And besides, I wouldn't want to take the future version of them from our children."

Smiling, Pyrrha and Jaune walked back into Team RWBY's room. Only to see Yang and Yin challenging each other to a pun contest.

"Oh no. There are two of them." Blake groaned.

Pyrrha laughed.

"Man have I missed you guys."

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	4. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**Chapter 4: The Battle**

* * *

All of a sudden, Raven and Qrow burst through the window, panting.

"Cinder. She's coming. Here. Grab your weapons." Raven panted out.

Everyone in the room grabbed their weapons including, surprisingly, Pyrrha. Jaune looked at her in confusion.

"But I thought you didn't fight?" he questioned.

"I decided I can't be afraid any more. I need to get up and fight again." Pyrrha responded.

Pyrrha turned to the group.

"But let me kill Cinder. Not only do I have a very personal grudge against her, but I am also a Maiden. Also, it will just freak her out."

No one seemed to object to this. Raven flew off to tell Ozpin and the rest all went to confront Cinder. When the group got out to the courtyard, they were confronted with an unexpected problem, Neo. Neo glared daggers at Ruby. Ruby turned to the group.

"Go ahead. I will face her."

Everyone else nodded and ran ahead. But before Ruby could fight Neo, they were interrupted by screaming from above.

"Look out below!"

A small girl fell out of the sky. But before either of them could do something, the girl whipped out a hang glider and glided gracefully to the ground. She looked up and noticed Ruby looking very concerned.

"Oh! Ruby Rose. You are exactly who I am looking for." She exclaimed.

She was nine with bright bubblegum hair and brown eyes. She wore brown pants with a pink skirt over them and black top. She had a brown bomber jacket and pink combat boots. The only noticeable weapon she had was the hang glider though what she could do with that, no one knew.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Violet Neapolitan. Daughter of Neapolitan." She paused for a second. "I don't know who my father is. My semblance is illusions. Come on, we need to find Raven."

She started to pull Ruby along.

"Wait, you know Raven?" Ruby exclaimed, shocked.

Violet looked at her, surprised.

"You mean she didn't mention me? Damn you Raven." She muttered under her breath.

As she turned around with Ruby, she noticed Neo. "

Oh mom. You are coming too."

She grabbed a shocked Neo and Ruby and ran off. Raven had warned Ozpin and had quickly caught up with the group. She stopped walking when she heard yelling behind her.

"Raven Xiao Long. Do you dislike me so much that you didn't tell them about me. Especially considering what side my mom switches too?"

She turned around to see a very pissed off Violet dragging a confused Ruby and Neo. Pyrrha raised her eyebrow at Raven.

"I thought you mentioned Violet when I was knocked out. Please tell me you mention Jules and Charlie as well?"

Raven slowly shook her head as Pyrrha sighed, exasperated. All of a sudden, Yang jumped between the two of them.

"Wait. Who the hell is this?"

Violet turned and smiled at the group.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Violet Neapolitan. My mother is Neapolitan." All of a sudden, the group heard explosions behind them. They turned around to see a Bullhead appear out of the sky. The door of the Bullhead was open and in it, stood a man. As he got closer, he started shouting.

"The fearless leader of the criminal underground, Roman Torchwick has returned!"

Both Ruby's and Neo's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"I know you missed me!"

Raven turned to the group,

"Forget him, lets go."

Everyone else nodded and ran off, Violet dragging Neo with them. Roman looked up surprised.

"No. Come back. Neo!"

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
